1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for coloring tool bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool bits comprise a shaft body having one end machined to form an engaging member for engaging with the fasteners. Normally, the tool bits include a single color and may not be easily attached or applied with two or more different colors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool bits.